Out There
by Hinomoto
Summary: When Aang is in sleep he is visited by a firey figure. In the Earth territory he runs into Prince Zuko and both have found a myseterious girl unconcious in a diamond prision in a volcano. ZukoHinomi


Disclaimer: I don't own. Just a thought, I well…thought off…yeah. Anyway, another thing is...THEY HAVE INSULTED ALL FIRE PERSONAL! I'M NOT THAT BAD!...Oh yeah, I have no idea how long this will last.

Chapter One

Aang sighed. He was currently sitting in a tree. To his left was the sleeping Mo-mo, and under the branch the lemur was sleeping under was Apa. Katara and Sokka were already sleeping by the dim fire. Aang was tired but he couldn't sleep. The fire nation has killed Kiatso and all the rest of the monks. He berated the fact he couldn't have been there to protect them, but most of all because he was left alone.

He had Katara and Sokka and Apa and Mo-mo now, but they would never understand how he felt. While Katara could barely control her powers of water bending, she had no idea how it was to be given away by your parents at a young age and given to monks who would raise him and teach him to be this avatar that he never wanted to be. He leaped from the tree and slowed his downfall as he landed softly on the ground. He sluggishly walked over to the area under the tree. He lied down to rest. His staff was placed between his body and arm. He allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

The night whistled under the clear sky as the fire hissed as it died slowly. The ashes began to fade from its bright red to a grayish dim. Before it fell completely out it burst into flames silently and stealthily. A small figure jumped down from the trees above and approached the fire. The fire had begun to take the shape of a young woman. The fire burned as it created the image with detail.

The young woman had a dark brown hair with red strips melted into her cascade of her mane, which was braded down to her lower back. Her back arched as she opened her eyes to the world she had left so long ago. Her eyelids revealed a pair of fiery dark brown eyes. The dark figure before entered the light she was resonating to define a lemur. The lemur took one look at her before jumping into the fire beauty's arms.

"Hello, Mo-mo." The figure said in a soft and medium pitched voice. The lemur was in pure delight as it let go of its long lost memory. He leaped back into is tree as the fire figure walked with a blaze to the avatar.

The fire of her essence did not burn anything as it was touched but flourished if ill. The grass around the fire ring filled with life once more when she laid her step down. Reaching the Avatar finally, she watched as he struggled with a nightmare. He has let his staff fall of his body and was twisting with a grimace on his face. She leaned in to hear him whisper.

"Why can't being an avatar be easy and why does it have to be me?" Aang whispered in a pained voice. The girls face softened as she sat next to his side. She reached out her hand as she stroked his cheek.

"You were chosen Aang and it was just meant to be." The girl reasoned softly to the young boy. He seemed to calm with her touch.

"But why alone?" Aang asked to the night figure.

"You are not alone Aang, you have your friends and soon…soon you will have me. Grasp your memories and never let go." The figure kissed the younger boy on the forehead and sensed his awaking before fading away into the night wind. The original fire was out.

Aang woke with a start. He had dreamed of when he was young. He wasn't sure if they were memories or not, but he saw himself-without markings or any powers. He saw his parents and another figure. She looked similar to his parents and was playing with him. She was 3 years older then his 2 year old self. They had all began to fade when he asked out loud why he had to be an avatar and why it was so hard.

A low, soft voice responded that that was the way it had to be, and that he was chosen. He replied with a question to his isolation and once again was responded by the voice, reminding him of his new friends. The young woman's voice then proportioned of her coming soon and that he must keep his memories. He was pretty sure he felt her caress of warmth on his cheek and awoke to find a fading image or red, orange, and yellow. Looking around and seeing nothing, he allowed himself to fall asleep with the notion that it was just his waking mind.

Prince Zuko was excited and happy, though he did not show it. He had just defeated Commander Zhou and he felt pretty good. Though the words about his father did burn, he desperately tried to expel it from his mind. Now he was on his ship once more and awaiting the travel of the avatar. He walked to the deck where he found his uncle enjoying his tea. Prince Zuko sighed. What was it with his uncle and tea? He sat down across from him anyway. Uncle asked him if he wanted some tea and accepted for once. He inhaled the smell before taking a few sips and setting it down.

He looked around. They were as close to the fire nation as he was allowed. He could even see the entrance to the village where he knew his father and Fire lord stood on his throne, forgetting that his son was in exile, that he had been defeated against the master, that he had disgrace his honor. Zuko suddenly became angry once more. Rising up in a fast motion, he almost knocked the table over as he stalked to his cabin. He took of his armor before falling into his bed. His bare chest rose with each breath and lowered with his exhale.

Prince Zuko awoke to find that the shipped had stopped. He placed his armor back on before heading to investigate the sudden set back. He spotted his uncle and headed for him.

"Why have we stopped, Uncle? We are losing the avatar." His uncle looked at him and responded distantly.

"We need to supply our ships. While our ship was repaired the commander found it unnecessary to give us supplies." Zuko looked at his uncle with a weird expression. "We are also out of Ginseng Tea." Zuko sighed in relief in his head as he confirmed that this was his Uncle.

"I will go out into the town." Prince Zuko began to walk away as he heard his uncle remind him to be back before the ship left at sunset. It was almost noon, so the prince reasoned that he should return in about 4 hours. He walked down the platform with his helmet on. Most of his scar was covered as he proceeded to go to the marketplace. He saw the earth members run from his sight. They were smarter than those who dared defy the Fire Nation, exiled or not. He found himself in a forest. He didn't mind. They were common. He was walking down the path while making sure he didn't lost his way back or what time it was. He soon found himself in front of a volcano. He stopped to stare at the strange mound. He walked closer to the smaller than normal volcano and climbed up it. It was barely 100 meters as he neared the top. He had a sudden image of himself peering into the darkness of the center but decided against it. Finding a tree close by that once again was to his confusion, he decided to sit on the branch and view the surrounding area.

On the lowest branch he sat an admired the view. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that the Fire nation was taking amazing sites like these down. He pushed the emotion away and pushed of the tree landing on cat feet. He looked around and noticed he had another 2hrs left. That gave him another hour here and another to walk back. He walked around the volcano and found a cave. Being curious, he entered.

He found a path way suspended above molten rock. He became even more curious and began to walk the path. He spiraled down closer to the molten rock to where it was just a large rock area floating above the lava. The lava bubbled and hissed. It spewed into the air, yet was strangely calm near the area looking rock. He walked on to the platform and looked around.

He turned in awe as he noticed a shining light behind him. He spied on as he observed the diamond prison. It was clear. Inside was a woman. He looked around a year younger than his 16 years. He couldn't see her face but he could the rest of her. He heard a gasp to his right and turned to find a figure retreating from his form. It took a moment to realize who it was and when he did he smirked. He called the intruder forth.

Aang was frustrated with the weird dream he had. Katara noticed and asked him if he was alright. He nodded before he began thinking to that girl and the voice telling him to remember. It was a long trip to from the south to where they would be resting on the Earth's part of the world. They were going to ride ostriches. He smiled as he thought of riding the big, wild and fast birds. He decided to rest like Sokka and Katara. He leaned against the saddle of Apa and fell asleep.

He was nudged awake by Katara, and in turn he nudged Sokka. Sokka mumbled and grudgingly awoke. Apa was over the earth continent but not where they were going to stop. Aang felt a feeling deep inside pulling him down. Deciding to follow the pull he directed Apa down. Katara looked at him questioningly. Sokka's stomach growled. Katara giggled and forgot the skeptical situation. Mo-mo jumped of Apa and began searching for food. Aang felt somewhat familiar with the surrounding. He decided that he should explore and began to leave.

"Where are you going, Aang?" Katara asked puzzled once more.

"Exploring! I think Mo-mo can get the food, right?" Aang answered with a smile and continued on his way down a path he found. Katara got up to join him. Apa laid down to rest and Sokka stumbled off the flying bison.

"Wait for me, guys!" Sokka yelled as he ran toward the pair in front of them. They soon found themselves further into an enigma as the discovered a volcano in the middle of the forest.

"Aang, I've never been to any other kingdom besides the south, but is there supposed to be fire qualities in an earth zone?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head. The walked the small volcano's perimeter and found a cave. Aang's eyes lit up with excitement of the new adventure. He walked inside with the two southerners in tow. They found themselves in a small path way that wound down the volcano. The entire group was in awe as the further descended downwards. Coming upon a flat area of rock the looked on as the found Prince Zuko staring at something. He group turned and hit quickly behind the closest set of rocks and motioned to keep quiet. They kept their backs to the wall, forfeiting their site of what was there.

Aang noticed something coming down the path and readied a ball of wind at the coming creature. He nodded at Sokka who nodded back and took out his boomerang. They prepared for the creature. Its body turned into the light and they nearly sighed in relief at the small lemur in front of them. Aang motioned at it to be quiet and Mo-mo starred back with big eyes held in confusion. Mo-mo hopped closer to the rock and leaned over. His eyes widened as he began heading towards the prince.

The group panicked and Aang ran to catch the small monkey like creature. His hand stopped short at the sight of the girl. It was an older version of the girl in his dreams. He couldn't stop the gasp as he recognized her. He came back to his senses quickly and pulled the lemur by the tail behind the rocks that jutted out of the wall. He hopped they could escape later and wait till Zuko was gone before returning to this enigma. He was not lucky as the Prince beckoned him forth.

"Come out, Avatar."


End file.
